


Fanfiction to Reality

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician), iCarly
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Dildo, F/F, Fanfiction reading, Licking, Scissoring, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots where a fan fiction becomes a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam and Carly

**Author's Note:**

> Carly is curious about the popularity of iCarly. Sam assures her that it has captured the heart of at least one person.

Carly opened a search tab on her PearPad as Sam sat down next to her.   
"What're you doing Carly?"   
"I'm curious about something. Our show is really popular. I was wondering if we had reached the level of popularity where people begin to write fan fictions about it."   
"Are you sure about that? There are some strange fan fictions. Are you sure you'll be comfortable with whatever you find?"   
"Of course, what's the worst that can happen?" Carly typed iCarly into the search bar of Archive of Our Own and was greeted with 300+ results.   
"Oh my." Carly said, "Where do I start?"   
"Give it to me," Sam said, grabbing the PearPad, "I know where the good stuff is." Little did Carly know, Sam was secretly a huge fan of fanfics and was guilty of writing more than one in this specific category. Now she had the opportunities to reenact them and there was no way she would pass that up.   
"Do you know what smut is?" Sam asks, secretly filtering the selection so all that remained were explicit F/F.   
"No, what is it?"   
"Mama, gonna blow your mind today." Sam said as she selected one of her own stories. "This one is called "iClitoris", are you ready?"   
"Sam?! Why is it called that?"  
Sam began to read, ignoring Carly's concern. "Sam pushed Carly onto the couch. They had just recorded the episode and Freddy had just left. Now it was just Sam and Carly, and Sam was horny as hell."   
"Sam!" Carly said uncomfortably. "What is this?"   
"Boring." Sam said scrolling through the plot, "Let's get to the good stuff." Sam continued to read, "Sam sucked on Carly's clit, earning a moan from her best friend. Sam couldn't help but stick some fingers in herself as well." This was the point where Sam made her fantasies a reality. "'Oh yes Sam,' Carly moaned, 'suck on my clit! Make me cum!'" Sam read as she placed her hand on Carly's crotch.   
"Sa-" Carly is cutoff by Sam's lips enveloping hers. Carly did not pull away. Seeing this as a confirmation, Sam put her hand in Carly's yoga pants that displayed her ass so well, right on top of the growing wet spot on her panties.   
"That a girl, I knew you had a naughty side."   
"Let me see your tits." Carly demanded.   
"With pleasure." Sam obeyed and undressed as fast as she possibly could. She then helped Carly out of her clothes as well. Once both were nude, Sam attacked her target. Carly had a nice cunt, clean and undamaged. Sam got to work. As she slowly parted Carly's folds, she teased her clit with her tongue, then she began eating her out.   
"Ohh shit!" Carly yells. She hadn't been expecting such a powerful feeling. After she got bored of eating her out, Sam sucked on Carly's clit, earning a moan from her best friend. Sam couldn't help but stick some fingers in herself as well. She had had a ton of lonely nights and was used to sticking things in her, so she started with three fingers straight off.   
"Oh yes Sam," Carly moaned, "Suck on my clit! Make me cum!"   
"Not yet." Sam says pulling away from Carly, "I want to try something with you." The girls set themselves up and begin to rub themselves together. The feeling of their cunts rubbing against one another is more than they both expected.   
"Your tits are so hot." Carly says, staring at Sam's size-D boobs.   
"I love your cute little cunt." Sam replies, putting her hand in a place where she can rub their clits.   
"I'm going to cum!!" Carly yells, shaking.  
"On the count of 5, ok? 5..." Sam counts nearing orgasm herself.   
"4..." Carly doesn't know if she can wait longer.  
"3..." Carly wants to cum on Sam's cunt so bad. She can imagine herself tasting the mix of her juices and Sam's as she licks it of Sam.   
"2..." This is better than any fanfiction Sam could have ever wrote. Carly is hotter than she could have imagined on those nights when Sam would penetrate herself.   
"1..." Sam and Carly were so ready to have the best orgasm of their lives, they couldn't wait any longer.  
"AHHHHHH Shit yes!!!" They scream in unison.   
"Sam!" Carly moans as she cums.  
"Carly!" Sam moans as she cums.   
Carly rides her wave of pleasure out, then goes straight to licking the juices of Sam. It tasted so good, and it gave Sam a great view of Carly's ass, which she gave a playful spank, leaving a handprint on Carly's pale cheeks.   
"How was that?" Sam asks.  
"It was the best thing we've ever done. No one could ever make what just happened up as a fanfiction."


	2. Selena and Taylor

"Hey Taylor, come check this out!" Selena calls to her best friend, "We're a ship!"   
"Really?" The blonde pop star asks, walking out of the bathroom of their hotel with a towel wrapped around her. The two pop stars were on tour together and were spending the night in an amazing hotel. Selena had been browsing the internet while Taylor had taken a shower.   
"Yeah. Apparently we make a cute couple for some people. There's a ton of fan fictions and fan art with us."   
"Read me one." Taylor says, looking at herself in a mirror and doing her hair. Selena searched for a good one. She finally found one called 'Can't keep my hands to myself' and decided that this would be funny.   
"I found one!"  
"Great!" Taylor says, still messing with her hair.   
"Taylor walks into her bedroom, only to see her girlfriend sprawled out on her bed, wearing nothing but Taylor's favorite black lingerie." Selena starts to read.  
"That is my favorite lingerie. You looked really hot in that video." Taylor commented, imagining herself in the story.   
"Thanks. 'I've been waiting for you.' Selena says, looking at Taylor. 'I need you. I've tried, but I can't hide my love forever.' Selena confesses. 'Great, I need you too.' Taylor says, dropping her dress to the floor, showing herself off to her Latina girlfriend.'" Selena reads. When she looks up she notices Taylor standing there, completely nude. She had dropped her towel and is looking through a drawer to get changed. Selena can see everything, from her ass, to her boobs in the reflection of the mirror.   
"I noticed something strange about this story." Selena says, getting up and quietly approaching the blonde pop star.   
"It has my true feelings in it." Selena says, reaching out and grabbing Taylor's round ass.   
"Selena!" Taylor says, surprised, "I never knew the feeling was mutual." Taylor turns around and embraces the Latina in a passionate kiss, one hand moving through her wonderful dark hair, the other moving down towards her thick booty. Selena keeps one hand on Taylor's ass, but moves the other to her exposed left breast, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze. After an extended kiss, Taylor pulls away.   
"Let's reenact the fanfic." She asks Selena as she too gets naked.  
"Hell yeah!" Selena agrees, dropping her bra to the floor. Skipping to the good part, Selena continues to read.   
"Using the nearby double ended dildo, they each put part inside themselves and began to pump."   
"Lucky I never leave home without it." Taylor smirks as she pulls the largest dildo Selena had ever seen from her suitcase. They both part a tip inside them as they laid on the bed, moaning as the tip entered their tight openings.   
"As they thrusted, Taylor began to talk dirty to Selena."  
"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you on Disney Channel." Taylor says sexually. Selena would have responded, but the only sound coming from her were moans of pleasure. Taylor knew Selena was close when she started making her pouty face.   
"Aww, is my little Gomez going to burst? I want you to scream my name." Taylor says, rubbing the Latina's little clit.  
"Ohh, ohh... TAYLOR!!" Selena yells as she comes, squirting juices onto the dildo.  
"That was hot." Taylor tells the exhausted pop star.   
"What about you?" Selena gasps in between breaths.   
"Oh baby, you've made me come so many times, why do you think I was in the shower for so long? Besides, the won't be the last time." Taylor says, wrapping her arms around her best friend. After a few more kisses, they finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this its own series, something about real people. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a collection of one-shots that span multiple fandom. Thoughts?


End file.
